


Mages and Warriors

by Whedonista93



Series: Portland Hellmouth [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hellmouth (BtVS), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: In which Buffy goes to Portland, pulls her husband's head out of his ass, and adopts a baby Grimm.





	Mages and Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Drew a BLANK on the title, so I just used a random generator. 
> 
> Mostly set in Season 2, post Juliette waking up, the final scene taking dialogue straight from 2x14.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own anything.
> 
> As always, thank you to aggiepuff for the beta!

Buffy barely manages to contain her laughter until she hangs up the phone.

Giles lifts an expectant eyebrow at her when she regains her composure. “Care to share?”

Buffy grins broadly. “Sean’s got himself a baby Grimm in the city.”

“Are you needed?”

Buffy sobers slightly. “Not yet. This new Grimm seems to have a conscious, unlike his ancestors. He’d rather arrest a Wessen then kill it, apparently.”

“Arrest?”

Buffy starts laughing again. “Baby Grimm is a cop. One of Sean’s detectives.”

 

* * *

  


Monroe eyes the two women in the shop warily. They don’t smell like Wesen, but there’s _something_ about them. The blonde looks like a stiff wind could blow here over, but the scars on her skin and the glint in her eye say otherwise. The redhead… he can practically feel the power crackling in the air around her.

“Welcome to Rosalee’s Spice Shop, ladies,” he smiles. “What can I get for you?”

The redhead smiles back and hands over a sheet of paper. “I’ve got a list.”

The blonde picks up a bottle. “Hey, Will! Isn’t this the stuff that Oz said would knock a werewolf out for a solid two days?”

‘Will’ squints at the bottle. “Yeah.”

The blonde beams. “Awesome. Add some to our list.”

The redhead turns back to him and he nods nervously, adding a quick entry to the bottom of the list. “Interesting ingredients.”

The blonde rolls her eyes. “My dumbass husband decided to play with a hexenbiest and got himself whammied with an obsession spell.”

“Huh… weird. Second time this week I’ve heard about someone dealing with an obsession spell.”

Blondie smirks ruefully, hold her hand well above her head. “Yea tall, dark hair, killer eyes, broad shoulders, acting sketchy as hell?”

Monroe nods and grimaces.

She laughs. “One and the same. This would be so much easier if he wasn’t so hellbent on hiding who he is.”

“He’s still on that schtick?” Will calls back.

The blonde shrugged. “Not for long. It’s pissing me off.”

Monroe butts back in. “You know a mix with these ingredients won’t cure an obsession spell, right?”

Will smiles. “True, but we brought some of our own, too. Besides, I’m willing to bet my magic is a bit different than what you’re used to.”

Monroe blinks. “Uh… you guys are awfully blase about discussing the, uh…”

“Not-so-human?” Will suggests with a grin.

“Yeah, that,” Monroe agrees.

The redhead’s grin spreads. “Hi, I’m Willow. I’m a witch.” She offers a jaunty little wave.

The blonde lifts her hand in a lazy salute. “And I’m Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.”

Monroe grimaces. “Uh… Buffy…vamp- what?”

Buffy quirks an eyebrow and turns an exasperated expression toward Willow. “All different kinds of creatures, and they still scoff at vamps.”

Willow shrugs.

Monroe, in an attempt to stave off the impending insanity, turns his attention back to the witch’s list. “I think I have everything here. I’m just not sure about one. Let me make a quick call to the shop’s owner, see if she knows if we have it, and where it is if we do.”

Monroe makes the call to Rosalee quickly. The women seem nice enough, but he has no doubt they’re dangerous, and some instinct tells him he probably shouldn’t keep them waiting. He gathers everything on their list and lays it out on the counter.

Willow beams. “You have somewhere I can brew a potion? I didn’t exactly have time to bring all my supplies.”

“Uh… yeah, sure,” Monroe leads them to the side room and watches curiously as the redhead sets to work. She seems competent, so he lets his attention shift back to the blonde.

She’s watching him.

He raises his eyebrows at her.

“What kind are you?”

His eyebrows go higher.

She rolls her eyes. “I’m not like a Grimm. I can tell you’re something, but I don’t know what unless you’re intentionally shifted.”

“Woged,” Monroe corrects absently. “Blutbaden.”

“That’s the wolfy one, right?”

Monroe stutters a bit before managing, “Yeah.”

Buffy nods, then silence reigns.

After a while, Monroe can’t stand it. “So… vampires?”

Buffy stares at him for a long moment before she speaks. “How prepared are you to suspend disbelief?”

“I live in a kinda weird world.”

Buffy grins. “Creatures, obviously. Magic?”

Monroe nods slowly. “To a point.”

Buffy laughs. “Some Wesen have less control of their woges than others. Sometimes it's because of magic, sometimes bloodlines… that's what Slayers deal with. Vampires and werewolves are Wesen, but we also take on demons and the occasional hell god.”

“Um… okay, I know I agreed to suspend disbelief, but…”

“How do they not intersect with you normal ones?”

“Exactly.”

“Councils. Treaties and alliances. Your Wesen Council and your Royals formed an uneasy alliance in order to make a treaty with the old Watcher’s Council - they were kinda like the Slayer’s keepers.”

“Old, were?” Monroe prompts.

Buffy shrugs. “Their headquarters kinda blew up. Then I kinda fucked up the status quo. There used to only ever be one Slayer at a time. Now there’s hundreds, if not thousands. We established a new Council. We’re still working on the new order of things between the two groups, but trying to keep them seperate… very dumb. They already intersect all the time, most people just rationalize it with what they already know.”

Monroe nods slowly. “Okay.”

Buffy shrugs. “I know it sounds crazy.” She turns back toward the witch. “Will?”

The redhead waves her off. “Go get him. Should be ready by the time you drag him back.”

 

Wu knocks and pokes his head in Renard’s door. “Cap. Woman here to see you.”

Sean looks up from his desk. “Care to be more specific, Sergeant?”

Wu opens his mouth but a voice behind him cuts him off. A blonde head appears around his shoulder. “Honey, I’m home,” Buffy sing-songs, shit-eating grin plastered across her face.

Something in Sean’s chest loosens, and a genuine smile blooms on his face. “Buffy, come in.”

Buffy shakes her head. “Nope,” she holds a hand out to him. “You’re coming with me.”

He quirks an eyebrow. “I do have a job to do here.”

She smirks, quirks her fingers. “You really want me drag you out of here by your ear in front of your officers?” She steps around Wu into the office and around behind his desk, rests her hands on his shoulders, sees the open document on his computer screen, _Juliette_ , over and over again. “Yikes. This is worse than I thought. We’re going _now_.”

He blinks up her, unfocused.

She spins his chair, leans down, kisses him. “Sean.”

He blinks again, focuses. “Buffy.”

She smiles. “Hey, handsome.”

“Help me.”

“That’s what I’m here for. Let’s go,” she holds her hand out again.

He takes it, shrugs his jacket on on his way out the door, ignores the blatant stares of his officers at the sight of blonde half his size leading him out as if he was on a leash.

He braces himself for her driving, and is only slightly surprised when she takes them to the spice shop he visited a couple days ago. It’s the first place Willow would have sniffed out, and it wouldn’t have taken Buffy much longer. Sure enough, Willow is sitting on a stool in the side room, gently simmering potion over the burner in front of her as she chats with Monroe. They both look up when Buffy and Sean walk in.

Willow waves cheerily. “Hi, Sean!”

Sean grins indulgently. “Here to fix me up, little witch?”

She rolls her eyes, but transfers a little more than half the potion into a glass and hands it over. “Drink up, your highness.”

Sean accepts the glass, offers a toast, chugs the whole glass, and promptly passes out. He comes to with Buffy’s fingers carding through his hair. “I’m still on the floor.”

He feels Buffy shrug. “You’re big and you’re heavy. Just because I’m capable of lugging you around doesn’t mean I’m actually going to do it. Count yourself lucky I pulled your head into my lap.”

He finally blinks his eyes open. “I count myself lucky to have you period.”

She smiles down at him softly. “Sap.”

He shoves himself up slowly, watches her stand, accepts the hand she offers him, amazed as always at the enormous strength in her tiny form as she pulls him to his feet effortlessly. She’s right about him being a sap, of course, but only when it comes to her and she knows it. He smiles down at her. “Hello.”

“Hi,” she smiles back. “You back with me?”

He shrugs, reaches up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. “I never left, I just got a little side-tracked.”

“Not to interrupt your moment,” Willow hold up the rest of her potion, “but we need to get this to other person in this obsession mess.”

“Monroe! You here?” A voice calls from the front of the shop.

“Back here!” Monroe calls back.

Sean goes rigid as Nick appears in the doorway.

Nick freezes. “Captain?”

Buffy looks up at Sean. “Lemme guess, your baby Grimm?”

“Bab-” Nick gapes. “What?”

“Hi, I’m Buffy, the Vampire Slayer,” she waggles her fingers at him.

“Slayers are myths. Urban legends,” Nick answers without thinking.

Buffy grins. “Sean, your baby Grimm is adorable. I’m keeping him.”

“He’s mine,” Sean fires back. “I’ll share, but that means you’d actually have to be around to share with.”

Buffy quirks an eyebrow. “Salty much?”

“He probably wouldn’t have gotten whammied with the obsession spell if you were here,” Willow interjects.

Buffy glares at her friend before turning a softer expression on Sean. “You never told me you wanted me here all the time.”

Sean shrugs. “We both have lives and duties. I never wanted you to feel obligated.”

Buffy rolls her eyes. “You’re an idiot. I can do my job from anywhere.”

“Not to mention some seriously hellmouthy type activity around here lately,” Willow adds.

Buffy jerks in surprise. “What?”

Willow shrugs. “Giles didn't tell you?”

“No."

“Oops. Well, where been tracking magic-type energy spikes. We've closed so many Hellmouths over the last decade we didn't think much of it at first. But now we're pretty sure new Hellmouths are opening.”

“And no one thought to tell me about one in my husband's city?!” Buffy screeches.

Willow shrugs. “Sorry?”

Sean puts his hands on Buffy’s shoulders and turns her toward him, gently rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “I can handle my city.”

Buffy pouts. “But it would've given me an excuse to come to stay sooner."

Sean smirks down at her. “You never told me you wanted to stay all the time.”

Buffy drops her head to his chest and groans. “Quite the pair, aren't we?”

Sean wraps his arms around her. “Of course I want you to stay. I'm sorry I never said so.”

Buffy’s arms twine around his waist. “And I want to stay.”

“Then stay.”

“ _Awww_ ,” Willow coos.

Buffy turns her head enough to glare at her best friend. “You're the worst.”

Nick raises a hand. “Right, so… do I get a say in anyone supposedly keeping me?”

Buffy turns in Sean’s arms and leans back against his chest, grins. “Nope,” she pops the end of the word.

“Fine. Next question. What the hell is going on?”

 

* * *

  


Buffy gives Sean a Look that clearly says, _Behave_ , before he opens the door and calls Nick in.

Nick offers a courtesy nod toward Buffy, sitting on Sean’s desk, before turning his attention fully on the Captain.

Sean resists the urge to pace his small office space. “You and I are gonna need to be able to work together if you’re gonna stay on at this precinct.”

Nick shakes his head. “I have no intention of leaving.”

“Well, good. ‘Cause I don’t want you to. There are things far more important than what goes on here.”

“You lied to me,” Nick accuses.

“I omitted a truth,” Sean corrects.

“You're a royal! You knew who I was. You're my captain. I trusted you and I thought you trusted me. And you didn't tell me!”

“It wasn't relevant.”

“Don’t be an ass, Sean,” Buffy chides.

“I’m sorry,” Nick turns to her, “not to be rude, because I really appreciate everything your friend has done to help Juliette, but what do you have to do with all this?”

Buffy’s grin is brittle. “I’m here for him,” she points to Sean, “and because I’m like you, in a way, but I’ve been doing it a hell of a lot longer.”

He gapes at her in disbelief. “You’re younger than me.”

“I’ve been fighting monsters since I was 15. And I’m older than I look, kid.” The edge in her voice is pure steel. “I thought we already covered the whole Slayer thing.”

Nick shakes his head. “Still not so sure about that.”

Buffy shrugs. “Once you start wrapping your head around the new lay of the land, I’ll teach you a thing or two.”

He turns back to Renard. “What do you want from me?”

Sean moves back toward his desk. “You hold a great deal of value to a lot of people, including myself. I’ve protected you in situations you’re not even aware of.”

Nick almost shrugs. “You want a bouquet?”

Buffy snorts.

Sean’s jaw tenses. “You need to understand your place in all of this. If you and I could overcome our differences, we will make history.”

“And if we can’t?”

“Well, then history will bury us.”

Nick breaks eye contact.

“How much have you told Hank?”

“Pretty much everything.”

Sean nods a bit. “And he’s on board with that?”

Nick nods. “He’s working it out.”

“Okay, probably better that way.”

“What about Adalind?”

“She wants the key. For my brother.”

Nick steps forward. “Why didn’t you give it to her?”

“Because I trust you more than I trust my family. There’s way too much at stake to let either one of them have it. And the families… they’ll stop at nothing until they get their hands on those keys. And you.”

“I kinda got that impression,” Nick fiddles with his ringing phone. “Are we done?”

Sean nods. “For now.”


End file.
